maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Agram
|-|GBC= |-|TV= | type = Magi | set = Awakenings | rarity = Rare | alternates = | errata = | species = Eliwan | moonland = Core | tcgmoonland = Core | showmoonland= Core | gbcmoonland = Core | partner = | premier = Final Dreamer | va = Martin Roach }} Agram is a powerful and evil being from the Core. He serves as the leader of the Core's forces of Shadow Magi and seeks to overthrow the Magi who live on the surface of the Moonlands. Magi-Nation Duel Agram was released as part of the Awakenings expansion of Magi-Nation Duel. Agram was a native of Eliwan, the planet which the Moonlands orbit, and was originally a councillor for the Eliwan Order. When the planet was attacked by the Invaders, Agram joined forces with them against his own people. As a result of his treachery, he and his followers were imprisoned within the Core of the Moonlands by the councillor, Une, where he remained for thousands of years. Eventually, Agram secured himself as ruler of the Core Magi. GBC Agram was an ancient Eliwan and part of race of powerful beings who were the origin of the ability to summon and control Dream Creatures. He was opposed to the Ancients' bestowing the power of a Magi to Agadon and initiated a war against Agadan's tribe and the other mortals who had received this power. Agram was defeated as a result of Agadan's own sacrifice and was banished by the other Ancients to the Core. These events were recorded within The Legend of Agran housed in Oscent Mar. After thousands of years, the arrival of Tony Jones inadvertently initiated Agram's freedom from the Core. Finally able to return to the other regions, Agram resumed his war, this time against Magi from all of the Moonlands, whom Agram claimed were Agadon's descendants. At the cost of his sight, Agram mastered the ability of Darksight. From the Core, Agram used this ability to enter into the minds of Magi on the surface and to convert them into his Shadow Magi. He also used this ability to communicate with converted Shadow Magi. Abilities Agram is immensely powerful, controlling high-level Dream Creatures and a unique set of spells. His Darksight ability allows him to convert and communicate with Shadow Magi while imprisoned in the Core. He is also one of few Magi who are able to summon two Dream Creatures at once. Dark His fortitude also reduces the damage which he takes in battle. TV Series Agram was an immensely powerful Shadow Magi whose presence once plagued the Moonlands. Three millennia before the appearance of Tony Jones in the Moonlands, Agram was sealed away in the Core by Eidon and Ellie but plotted to escape. He led his Shadow Magi from within his prison in the Core. While in the Core, Agram used his powers to instill fear in the inhabitants of the Moonlands, though mainly through his Shadow Magi henchmen. By projecting images of himself onto the surface, he can maintain communications with the other Moonlands without leaving the Core. Although unable to enter the Moonlands, Agram was able to plant and set off geysers of void energy to weaken the bonds of his prison in the core in order to be released. Agram later escaped from the Core again, but was sealed away again for good by Tony, Edyn, and Strag using the Core Glyph formed from the Book of Elders. However, his legacy remained in the form of lingering void energy. The Book of Elders later fell into the hands his former minion, Chur. Agram then appeared to be inhabited inside of gorath instead of the core glyph Battle for the Moonlands Agram was the final boss in Battle for the Moonlands. He used powerful magic to shoot blasts of energy. Trivia * Agram's ability to summon more than one Dream Creature in Magi-Nation (GBC) is relatively unique to him, Yaki, and Salafy. Category:Magi Category:Core Magi Category:Restricted Category:TV series Magi Category:Shadow Magi